


Underestimated

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Shameless Smut [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Don't mock Lux, F/M, Hot steamy sex, Revenge is best served..., Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux gets her revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge is best served over hot steamy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimated

Passion for payback at Darius’ unacceptable behavior consumes Lux’s attention. Sure enough she was returned safely to Demacia. Darius kept his word to the letter. What she didn’t expect was to get photographed as she was entering Demacia. Before she could use magic to disguise the hickeys that beast left all over her neck, she became a tabloid front page favorite. This is the first time Lux has brought such humiliation to her family name! Not even Garen’s supposed “affairs” with a Du Couteau were so widely published. Ever since she ever gazed into his intense emerald gaze, an unfamiliar obsession grew heavy in Lux’s gut. That arrogant asshole has caused her so much trouble. It would have served him right, if she had left him to die instead of foolishly freeing him.

No one had ever dared treat her in such a manner! Worst of all, that Noxian brute managed to trick her. No one had ever done that to her before. How dare the one man who outsmarts her be Noxian?! Foreign feelings flooded her upon her surprise meeting in that man's bedroom! Some of the emotions make Lux blush; she forces those thoughts out of her mind every time. Other times more complex, conflicting feelings that have no place her in heart pop up. Suppression works best with those problematic issues. Any driving force then rage is a waste of time and energy. To plan the perfect payback, she needs to focus. It has been exactly four weeks, five days, and twelve hours since her incident in Noxus. Not once since her return, has Lux left her room.

Since her unexpected and unexplained, disappearance from Piltover, rumors have been spreading about her. Not only tabloids smear her name but even the average newspaper brings up the subject! As justice driven Demacians are, they are not monks. Sexual adventures, kept tastefully discreet, happen among the Demacian Nobility. Unlike most immoral pleasures executed by nobility, hers became a public discussion. Everyone knows that her secret jaunt from Piltover was to visit a lover. Thankfully, even the wildest rumors don’t paint her lover being a Noxian. The main suspects are Ezreal, Jayce, and Lucian! Whatever she dishes out to that pompous jerk must be equally embarrassing! What could she do that would make him squirm inside like being the target of the press? Not being in complete control of this situation makes her so mad!

Wait, that is it...control! Darius is famous for always being in command. He didn’t have a problem with her until she made him lose control of the situation. All she needs to do is make him obey her again. Highly doubtful that she will get another chance like their first meeting. No, she needs to make her own luck. That means gathering a means to make him obey her without chains. Not that she would have a way to get such a large man into the needed number of chains. Sad though, he looked very delicious when he was chained to the wall, helpless to her whims. Perhaps, she could...no, best to be cautious. Darius is not a mage, so a spell would work best. Lux pulls out a magical tome from her bookshelf. Plopping down on her thick pillows, she starts to look for the perfect spell. Mmm, so many wonderful ways to make him bow to her. Plans upon plans formed in her mind, as she looked over each spell. Oh yes, revenge is a dish best served over hot, steamy sex!

Once her plan was thought out, it didn’t take long for Lux for gather the required materials. Discreetly, of course! No need to add more fuel to the tabloid fire that is her reputation. Hmm, maybe she should provide anonymous, inside information about Xin Zhao’s love life. He hasn’t been the target of the tabloids before. He’d make for a great distraction to draw away her limelight for this mission. After all, magically edited photographs and sworn testimonies are used as credible media fuel all the time. Xin is solid, this sort of attention shouldn’t bother him too badly. Cackling a bit to herself, Lux sends off letters full of evidence to the Demacian Insider, Piltover Progressive Paperhouse, and Zaunite Truths. In just a few weeks, Darius will tremble before her! Teach that upitity Noxian General to humiliate a Crownguard is a grave mistake! Demacia will win, even if only she knows the truth of it.

Exactly one week after Xin becomes the most popular man in all the tabloids, Lux sneaks into Noxus. To her surprise, and minor annoyance, the guard rotations are different. New mundane and magical traps line every tunnel, crevice, air duct, and hole carefully hidden with amazing determination. Lux rises a single blond eyebrow when she realizes that all the new traps are nonlethal. Darius is expecting her to return for vengeance, and he is treating her infiltration skills with respect. Pleasure floods her as she passes each new obstacle. 

 

It has been years since she has needed to use her full set of spy skills. Being pushed to her limits just to get into Noxus sends shivers down her spine. How could she let her life become so boring that breaking into Noxus is actually difficult? Lux overcomes every contested inch of Noxus with growing thrills of pride. Although the only thing at stake is her honor, she’s never felt so pressured pull off a mission flawlessly. All her life, she has been underestimated. For the first time, someone is treating her like an equal! Obnoxious as the Hand of Noxus is, he has excellent choices in creative non lethal traps. Yes, she will need to come back for a return visit. Haven’t the tabloids smeared her name in the muck for weeks? Surely just one time conquering Darius is not enough payback!

As impressive as the defences on the Noxus underground tunnels are, they pale in comparison to the ones build around Darius’ mansion. He really isn’t taking any chances at her sneaking in! Again, all the traps are non lethal. Several of the magical traps actually would leave the victim without clothes. An interesting application of that kind of magic! Lux very happily steals all the spells put into place as she works her way inside. It takes longer then she was hoping to get into Darius’ bedroom. She will not have nearly as much time to play as she originally planned. Still there is enough time in the night to get her message across.

Darius is sleeping on that bed, with the same style of sheets only minus the chains. No, she is mistaken. There are still chains on the bed, just hidden. All of them have magic nulling spells on them. Crafty bastard isn’t taking any risks. Pity he already the made the mistake of pissing her off! Slowly, Lux weaves her spell. A tiny chain of light grows from her fingers. Carefully she has snake through the air dodging the protection spells all over the place. Thing is, all the magic defense spells Darius put into place are meant to stop spells that actually cause harm. 

 

No, this spell is completely harmless according to the rules governing offensive spells. Gradually her chains of light form thick links, and a simple collar of golden light builds around his neck. Once it reaches the required thickness, Lux causes the chains of light to shift into solid materials. Even as his livid green eyes snap open, the enchantment is already set in. Before Darius can start to speak, Lux hushes him.

“Shhh, not a sound my dear Darius,” Lux murmurs at him, grin widening at his face. Oh, his mouth open and closes, but not a single noise comes from his lips. Livid shades of red fill his face, and spread down his neck. A smirk grows wide on her face at his expression.

“Hands at your side, and don’t move from that spot,” Lux commands before Darius hands can wander over to his axe. “Why so upset Darius? You did give me permission to come back.” His green eyes narrow into slits as she moves closer. Darius is only clothed in silk briefs. Numerous scars show up pale against his skin, exposed by the faint lighting she is providing now that he is awake.

“So the Hand of Noxus wears briefs to bed? Interesting choice.” Lux mocks, hoping to make Darius turn a deeper shade of red. Alas, he does not. It would not be as satisfying if she forced him to via the collar. 

“For the next few hours you are my bitch, Darius. No one treats me like that! No one. You will learn your place.” Lux says, her smirk turning feral at the memories of her embarrassment from all the attention brought on by the tabloids. His gaze looks her over slowly, taking in every inch of her. Pleasure spikes in her groin at his gaze. She remembers very, very well how he can treat parts of her. 

“I do give you kudos for the efforts you put into place to capture me, during my return attempt. I actually had to work hard at it! For that, I thank you. I haven’t had such fun in well...about six weeks.” Lux replies, with a nod in the direction of his growing erection. Another flush of red spreads down his neck.

“I was going to make you bark like a dog, but I am on limited time. I’d much rather use our short time together for other entertainment you can provide,” with each word she speaks, Lux inches closer to Darius. Carefully causing her clothing to slowly teleport to a safe location, she is soon naked.

“Dear Darius, your poor dick must be hurting so. Kept constrained by those briefs.” Lux whispers, as her right hand slides under the briefs. Darius shudders a bit as she takes hold of his cock. Slowly she rises her hand up and down his shaft, altering the pressure of her grip. After several moments, she is rewarded by a decent gush of precum. Taking that as the signal to stop, she retreats her hand. Once again, she is rewarded with that agonized look of desire and longing.

“Not yet. Lie flat on your back Darius,” Lux commands an identical smirk on her face. Last time he had given her an amazing orgasm with his oral skills. Time to double check that wasn’t a fluke. Part of learning after all is about repeating a task until it proves true. Already dripping with anticipation, she slides her snatch over his mouth. A gasp escapes her lips unexpectedly, as he goes at eating out with passion. Not expecting this, Lux moans loudly, her hips bucking. What feels like a chuckle comes from his throat.

“H-hey! I’m in control. Put your hands to good use pleasuring my breasts, General Darius.” Lux snaps, highly displeased at his laugh! How dare he think that he might have an advantage over her in a situation like this. Soon both his hands are gently kneading her breasts. Rough callouses on his hands dance over her skin smoothly. It isn’t long before tingles of an orgasm start to build. Knowing that the smug dick likes to hear her scream, Lux forces herself to not yell out his name. The best he gets is a moan. 

“Excellent work, General. Now, keep still. I’ve got plans for you.” Lux orders, an eager grin crossing her face. Now she will set the pace! Nice, and slow just the way she wants. Who cares what he wants at the moment? This is her time!

Panting from the sheer force of that orgasm, Lux wastes very little time sliding down his chest. Again, that intense stare looks at her coupled with a look of hot emotions and desires. Slowing down her eager pace towards his cock, she starts to plant light kisses on his chest. Carefully, she traces each scar with her tongue. Darius starts to squirm, his hands clenched into tight fists. Her fingers creep up into the wild mane that is his hair. To her surprise is it soft and lush. Very pleasant to touch. Swirling her hands in and out of his hair, she goes back to delivering soft kisses. 

His squirming intensifies, sweat forming beads all over his body. Darius is fighting her spell very, very hard. Perhaps if he had any magical inclination, he could break it. Alas for the poor Noxian general, he lacks any magical capabilities. He is at her complete mercy. Parts of her plan surface through the heated pleasure. Time to make her mark! Without mercy, Lux starts to kiss and suckle at a particular part on his neck. By the time she’s done, this hickey will be visible for all to admire. Just as she finishes leaving behind an impressive mark, a tiny bell chimes in her mind. Her time is up, staying any longer would risk failure. Failure is not option! Pity though, she hadn’t really had a chance to enjoy some of his more….majestic features.

“Ah, our time is up darling Darius. Alas, I do not have the time to finish the job. Still, this venture was extremely rewarding...for me! Perhaps I will come back some day to finish your lesson in obedience. Of course, you’re more then welcome to try some revenge back at me. I will find your pitiful attempts amusing. Farewell. Now, go into a deep sleep, and dream of me.” Lux orders, flooding her magic down the chains. 

This is the riskiest part. Once she is out of range, the chains will break. Her control over him will be gone. She needs him to be in a deep sleep, so she has plenty of time to get the hell out of Noxus. Yes, revenge is a dish best served over hot, steamy sex. She’ll need to plan on his attempts to get back at her. He’s not to underestimated. Darius will not forget this, and he will try to get control back. Lux looks forward to it, the challenge of staying in control is intoxicating. Why couldn’t her previous lovers be this enjoyable? Perhaps letting him escape the Demacian prison is worth it. Despite some troubles from the media, this game is very amusing!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I listened to MLP:FiM music while writing this. I am awful.


End file.
